The Dragon Kingdom
by turtleluver18
Summary: The PPKG have gained new powers and are coming back to kill the Powerpuff Girls. Little do they know, the Powerpuff Girls are a part of something much, MUCH bigger. And they have gained new powers (and friends) as well. Including a certain bunch of brothers that will stop at nothing to protect the ones they love...Original pairings. (Bunny and Bell too!) RxR BxB GxG PxP WxW
1. Chapter 1

POWERPUFF GIRLS STORY

Chapter 1:

**Bell's POV**

"MUAHAHAHAHAAAA!" A laugh came from the inside of me and my sisters' house. That must be Buttercup.

"AAAAAAH!" Yup. That Bubbles. BC must have scared her. I chuckled to myself as I walked up to the front door and let myself in. Suddenly, right before I stepped inside, a chill ran down my spine. I turned around to see if anyone was there, but the street was empty. Spooky.

"BELL! You're back! I got SO scared! I thought you had gotten abducted by evil pizzas!" Whaaaa? I shrugged off the ominous feeling as I was greeted by my sister, Bunny. As you can probably already tell, Bunny is kinda…out there. Half the time she's in her own little world, and the other half she makes absolutely NO sense whatsoever. But, that's Bunny for ya and we all love her to death because of it. Anyway, after I said hello to her and reassured her that I was unharmed, I made my way to the kitchen. There I found a sight for sore eyes. Blossom. She looked exhausted, battered, and bruised, but she was up and moving about. That alone banished the pit of unease that had settled in my stomach. She had taken the brunt of the pain in our last battle. It was a month ago, but it was against the PowerPunk Girls, so the effects were still lingering. She was gradually healing, though, and still was our strong and capable leader.

"Blossom. You're up." I said as I made my way over to the counter, where she was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She set the coffeepot down and turned to me, giving me a small smile.

"Yes." She said in a whispery voice. Berserk had done a lot of damage to her throat (choking her) so her voice wasn't quite back to normal. It made my heart ache with sorrow at her pain. When I get my hands on Berserk… "I was feeling much better after you left for your walk so I decided to get up." She explained, her voice coming out soft and weak. I enveloped her in a hug, just as Bunny walked in.

"Ooh, is it time for hugs already?! HEY BC! BUBBLES! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bunny yelled upstairs, right before wrapping her arms around Blossom and I. Two streaks, one blue and one green, zoomed into the kitchen, revealing our other sisters.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Buttercup asked. Bubbles' eyes scanned the room, looking for potential threats. I smiled at them as Bunny spoke up.

"Nothing's wrong, you guys." She giggled. "I just didn't want you to miss out on the group hug." Bubbles laughed and joined the hug, smiling at us. BC huffed and crossed her arms, but she softened when she saw Blossom in the middle of us.

"Hey there, Red. How ya feeling?" she questioned as she strolled over to us.

"I'm okay." Blossom replied in that breathy voice she was being forced to use. Buttercup's eyes shone with sympathy and a bit of anger as she slightly pouted and snaked her arms around the four of us, completing our hug. After a moment of silence, I voiced all of our thoughts.

"Don't worry, sis, you're gonna be just fine." Blossom smiled weakly at us as we broke apart.

"Thanks girls." She said softly. "I needed that." We all nodded and hugged her again before going our separate ways. Bunny out to the garden, BC and I to the living room, and Bubbles and Blossom upstairs to Blossom's room for a healing session.

**Buttercup's POV**

I sighed angrily as I plopped down on the couch. Bell grabbed the remote and flipped the TV on before turning to me.

"What's up sis?" she inquired. I inhaled slowly before replying.

"I feel terrible for Blossom." I admitted, and she nodded in agreement. "She's hurting so much right now and there isn't one FREAKING thing I can do for her." I looked at Bell, waiting for her response. She always gives good advice.

"That's not entirely true." I raised my eyebrow at her statement.

"Whaddaya mean?" I asked. She ran her fingers through her sleek white hair.

"Blossom needs us now more than ever. She needs us to be there for her, to help her along the way. Just because she's our leader doesn't mean that she doesn't need her sisters." I nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. Bell was right. As always. I snarled.

"I'm still gonna mop the floor with Berserk's oversized head, though." Bell smirked.

"Get in line."

"I'm still gonna mop the floor with Berserk's oversized head, though." Bell smirked.

"Get in line."

**Bubbles POV**

I followed Blossom Up to her room, keeping a watchful eye on my older sister. I was in a good mood after the group hug, but I didn't think I could say the same for my sister. She looked dreadful. I felt the rage at the injustice done to my beloved sister rise. 'Berserk is gonna be eating through a tube when I'm done with her.' But, those angry thoughts quickly vanished and were replaced with ones of concern when I saw Blossom stumble up the last stair.

"Oh no you don't." I said. I gently draped her arm around my shoulder and placed my hand on her waist, helping her down the hallway to her room. God, she's so light! I make a mental note to double the amount of food I put on her plate and the amount of effort I put into the healing sessions. She HAS to get better. She has to.

**Blossom's POV**

As Bubbles escorted me to my room, I felt all my energy drain. What's wrong with me? I should be better by now. I had a hunch on why it's taking so long, but I desperately wish I'm not right. It's just too scary. But if I AM right, I have to tell my sisters so we can perform the counter spell. Agh, there it is again. The searing waves of pain that sporadically render my body useless. I wince and clutch my side. Bubbles abandons her effort to help me to my room and simply flies me there instead. She guides me to my bed, where I collapse. She looks at me with sympathy, worry, and concern etched on her face.

"Oh Blossom. I'm so sorry…" she trails off and begins to cry. I look at her, tears streaming down her face, and shake my head vigorously. Big mistake. A new wave of unbearable pain washes over me. I grit my teeth and manage to gasp out,  
"No! It wasn't your fault! If it was anyone's fault it would be mine! I wasn't prepared!" She looks up at me and slowly shakes her head.

"We should have been there with you! We should have known they would ambush you!" I feel awful about arguing with her, but she needs to know it wasn't her fault. I grasp her small hand in my own, forcing her to look at my face. The pain is making me dizzy and lightheaded, but I press on.

"Not..your..fault…don't beat..yourself..up..about it…" Bubbles still looks doubtful, so I renew my efforts, squeezing her hand gently and smiling weakly.

"Promise me…you won't…" my bubblegum pink eyes bore into her own baby blue ones and she finally nods.

"I promise." She says. I sigh happily, my mission completed.

"Good." She giggles and begins to work on my injuries, making me fall into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_*A/N: _Hey guys! BTW this is my first story so I'm new at this, but I will try my best to write a great story! Just a shout-out to my reviewers-

BabyGirl1019: Thanks again for the tip! I'm not sure if I'll put them yet but definitely considering it! ;)

Littery: XD Thanks for the compliment! I appreciate it! And yes, I will try to update often (cuz I have no life! LOL)

P.s.

This story takes place during the summer. The first chapter happened on May 26th, and this chapter takes place 2 days later, on the 28th. R&R PLEASE!

P.p.s

I don't own anything except the plot! ;)

Chapter 2:

**Bunny's POV**

"Blech, I hate Mondays." Someone said as they walked down the stairs. OH NO! SOMEONE'S INVADED OUR HOUSE! I BET IT'S SPIDERMAN! HE'S OUT TO GET ME!

"Ooh no, Spiderman, you're not getting _this _Powerpuff!" I whisper as I grab the frying pan from the sink. I jump through the kitchen doorway and into the living room, ready to defend myself and my family.

"YAAAAAAAAAH! DIE SPIDER SCUM!" I scream as I brandish my weapon.

"WOAH! BUNNY! IT'S ME, BUTTERCUP!" my sister yells, throwing her hands in front of her face.

"Whaaa?" I say, "Oh, BC, you scared the fudge outta me!" She gives me a weird look.

"_I _scared _you_?! You almost brained me with a _frying pan_, for Pete's sake!" BC huffs. I return to the kitchen, with Buttercup behind me. I put the pan back in the sink and turn to my sister, who has her arms crossed and a pissed look on her face. I smile sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had a rough night." I tell her. She raises her eyebrow at me and takes a seat at the table. Buttercup looks me in the eye.

"Tell me about your problems." She says. I think she was being sarcastic, but I chose to ignore it. (HAHA! I'm such a rebel!) So I started my story.

"Well, there was this one time when I had this dream about an ice cream truck being driven by a unicorn and it stopped at our house and-" BC cuts me off.

"I _meant_ tell me why you had a rough night LAST night." She says, rolling her eyes playfully. I look at her with a blank face.

"Oooh, okay. That makes sense." She smirks at me. Now it's MY turn to roll my eyes.

"Anyway, I woke up at, like, _one o'clock _in the _morning_." She nods, gesturing for me to go on. "Well when I woke up, my window was open, and I _never _leave it open at night, cuz I don't want Steve to escape." Buttercup looks confused.

"Who the hell is _Steve_?" she asks me. I smile and roll my eyes.

"_Buttercup_! Steve is my pet tiger, remember?" she stares at me, like when she's trying to figure out if I'm joking. She sees the look in my eyes and nods slowly.

"Oh, yeah, him. I remember now. Silly me." I giggle at her.

"_Anyway, _I put my head through the window to see if anyone was there, and you would not BELIEVE what I saw!" BC looks at me questioningly.

"What? What did you see?" she demands. I lean forward and pause for dramatic effect, (heehee, I'm such a drama queen!) and say in a whisper,

"I saw _them._" Her face pales and she gives me an are-you-serious look. I nod, and her eyes widen.

"_What the crap_?! I thought we sent their sorry asses back to their own dimension?!" she yells. I shrug helplessly.

"Where were they? What were they doing?" she seethes. I opened my mouth to reply, but just then Bell walked through the doorway, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"What's going on? What's with all the yelling?" Bell murmurs. BC and I freeze. I glance at Buttercup, asking for permission with my eyes. She nods, and purses her lips. I take a deep breath and turn to Bell, who has taken a seat across from Buttercup and is looking at us curiously.  
"What's with all the faces you guys? Bunny, you look like you've seen a ghost, and BC, you look extra pissed-off this morning. _What's going on_?" she says, a little hesitantly. Well, here goes nothing…

"Bell, there's something we need to tell you…" I start.

**Bubbles POV**

"WHAT?! NO FREAKING WAY!" a voice yells, jerking me awake. I fly off my bed and into a defensive position.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" the voice yells again. That's Bell. I wonder what wrong. Scanning my room, I relax. No threats here…wait. Did I leave my window open last night? I could've sworn I closed it after dinner, when I was done checking on Blossom…OH MY GAWD, BLOSSOM! I zipped down the hall and into my older sister's room, frantically searching for anything amiss. Everything was where it should be…hold the phone. Her window. It's open, too. Now I KNOW I closed it last night. I didn't want her to get too chilly. What the hell? Am I going crazy? I shrugged off the thought and proceeded to check Blossom's vitals and close her window. She moaned and turned her head. Uh-oh. She's sweating like crazy (EW!) and her face looks pale. I gently nudged her, trying to get her to wake up. It wasn't working.

"Blossom? Blossom, wake up. Sis, can you hear me?" her eyes weren't opening up and she started to moan and shake. "_BLOSSOM!_" I shrieked.

**Buttercup's POV**

"_BLOSSOM!" _a shriek came from upstairs. Shit. That's Bubbles. Bunny, Bell, and I looked at each other with wide eyes. At the exact same time, we shot out of the kitchen and up the stairs, stopping abruptly in Blossom's room. Bubbles was leaning over Blossom, tears streaming down her face. What the hell?

"What's wrong?" Bunny said frantically. Bell immediately started to search the room for enemies. Hey, when you're a superhero, you have to be ready for anything. But I definitely wasn't ready for what came out of Bubbles' mouth next.

"I-It's Blossom. She's n-not waking u-up." She stuttered in between sobs. I froze. Bunny paled, and Bell gasped.

"Crap." I said bluntly. Bunny walked over to Bubbles and started to calm her down. I saw something flash by the window. It was…green. A streak of green. No freaking way…

"Did you guys see that?" I asked, walking over to the window. Bell followed me, peering over my shoulder.

"See what?" she asked. I opened the window, letting the cool breeze into the room.

"I saw…something. A streak, like ours, but it was green. Dark green." I told her, loud enough for the others to hear as well. Bunny and Bubbles averted their eyes from my older sister's sweating form and focused on Bell and I.

"You seriously don't think-" Bubbles started, but I cut her off.

"I _know_ what I saw. And I saw a dark. Green. Streak." I said dangerously. Bubbles nods hesitantly. Bunny speaks up.

"Dammit, we don't need them here too! We've got enough on our plate. New powers, Blossom's injuries, training with the dr-" Bell eyes widen and she dashes over to Bunny, clamping a hand on her mouth before she could finish.

"_SHHH! _We don't anyone to know about _that _just yet, okay?" she hisses. Bunny nods, a muffled 'yes' coming from underneath Bell's hand. We all visibly relax. Bell takes her hand off of Bunny's mouth. Bunny pretends to gag.  
"Girl, don't put your hands on my mouth! I don't know where those've been!" Bubbles giggles and I crack a smile at my younger sister's humor. Bell sticks her tongue out at Bunny. Suddenly, Blossom lets out a bloodcurdling scream, her body writhing. Bubbles, poor thing, shrieks and starts to cry, running to our oldest sister's side. Bell follows her. As much as I want to stay here with Blossom, I still need to see if that…_thing_ I saw was the real deal.

"Hey Bell?" I say softly. She turns to me, her eyebrows raised. "Bunny and I are gonna patrol around town. Can you stay here to watch over Bubs and Blossom?" She nods.

"Don't worry, I will. But, first, let's move Bloss out to the backyard, where Bubbles can work on healing her." Bunny and I nod in agreement. I walk over to the bed and gently pick Blossom up, bridal style. She is sweating and her face is ghostly pale. 'Hold on Red.' I think. 'Hold on.'

_-Outside, in the Puffs' backyard-_

**Still Buttercup's POV**

I gently lay Blossom down on the soft grass in our huge backyard. Bell and Bubbles immediately knelt down on either side of her.

"We're gonna go patrol now." I told them. Bubbles nodded, and Bell smiled at us.

"Be careful." She said. Bunny giggled. I smirked.

"We will. Don't worry." Bell smile faded as she returned her gaze to Blossom's still form (*_A/N:_ She was still breathing, she just wasn't twitching or moaning anymore.*)

"It's not you I'm worried about." Bell said quietly. Bunny nodded sadly.  
"Hey, hey, hey! What's with the long faces? Blossom will pull through. After all, she _is _related to me." I said proudly, flashing a smile. Bunny laughed and Bell and Bubbles smiled.

"Of course she will." Bubbles said confidently. "She's a Powerpuff, after all." Bunny smiled in a mischievous way. Uh-oh…

"Yeah, that and the fact that our new powers will help her heal faster. And I'm sure our dra-" My eyes widened and I shoved my hand over her mouth, muffling the last part of her sentence.  
"_BUNNY!_" Bubbles, Bell, and I screeched at the same time. Bunny's eyes widened at her mistake and she pulled my hand off her mouth.

"Sorry!" she whispered. "I forgot!" I rolled my eyes exasperatedly.

"Well, next time, try not to forget!" I said. Bunny nodded, a determined look in her eyes. 'Good.' I thought to myself. 'Now she'll be extra careful about saying stuff like that out loud.'

"You guys better get going." Bell said. "I want you back by lunch, so we can discuss Blossom and _you-know-who._" Bubbles raised her eyebrow at this, and Bell said to her,

"We'll tell you at lunch." Bubbles nodded and went back to work on Blossom.

"Let's go, BC." Bunny said as her feet started to leave the ground. "I hope we find something, I feel like kicking some monster butt." I smirked at her.

"Hell yeah!" I said, and flew off towards the park, which was a couple blocks away from our house. Bunny laughed and zoomed after me, catching up to me after a few minutes. But, the whole time, I couldn't shake the feeling that we were being followed…

**Butch's POV**

Holy shit, when do these girls ever take a break?! I mean, seriously, we've been flying for, like, two fucking HOURS! I'm exhausted, but I won't admit it to Blade (Bunny's counterpart). For the record, he looks just as tired as I am though. I mean, we all are in EXCELLENT shape, but Butterbabe and Bunny must be flying on a sugar high if they aren't tired! And, knowing the purple Powerpuff, she probably is. Anyway, we had been following the two puffs all morning, after they left to patrol the city. We've gone around in circles all day. Butterbutt and Bunny have just been yakking it up with each other all day, but, lucky for me, Blade has been relatively quiet this whole time. I think he's been wondering about the girls' new powers and the secret that their hiding. I know I am. It's driving Brick insane. Lost in thought, I almost ran into the side of a department store, but I caught myself at the last minute.

"Fuck!" I swear, as I twist to avoid the corner of the building. I give my brother one of my famous drop-dead glares as he pouts.

"Aw man, that would've been hilarious if you hadn't noticed the store!" he whines. I growl at him.

"No what's hilarious is when I pummel you into the damn ground for not giving me a fucking WARNING!" I shout. Blade shrugs. I'm about to tackle him when his eyes widen and he hisses,

"Get the fuck DOWN, man, I think they saw us!" I freeze and zip behind a nearby dumpster, Blade right next to me.

"You sure they saw us?" I whisper to him. He shakes his head.

"I don't think they did. I think we hid just in time." He says thoughtfully. I sigh in relief.

"Good. If they saw us, Brick would have our asses." Blade chuckles as I make a face. I peek over the top of the trash can, scanning for Buttercup or Bunny. I didn't see them. They must have gone back.

"Come on." I tell Blade as I stand up and start walking back. "They're gone." Blade nods and walks next to me as we start the long trek home.


	3. Chapter 3

_*A/N:_ Hello again! :) Sorry if the story is kinda slow, but I just want you to get a feel for their life right now, and I don't want this story to be a short one. This chapter will mostly be focused on the RRB making themselves known to the PPG (they have called a truce and are on friendly terms) and the secrets the PPG are keeping.

Please if you have any ideas relevant to the story, PM me! I would love to hear your opinions on my story! Enjoy! R&R PLEASE!

P.s.

In my story, the girls have new powers similar to the benders in Avatar (LOVE THAT SHOW!)

Bubbles- water

BC- earth

Bunny- air

Bell- fire

Blossom- You'll find out later in the story!

P.p.s

Bryce is Bell's counterpart and Blade is Bunny's! Just FYI!

Now…ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 3:

**Brick's POV**

The door slammed open, revealing my brothers, Butch and Blade. I sat up from my position on the couch as they walked into the room. I raised my eyebrows expectantly at them. Blade shrugged and Butch spoke up.

"We followed them around Townsville the entire morning, but they didn't talk about it. They really want to keep it secret. This morning, when we were in their backyard Bunny-" I raised my hand, cutting him off.

"I heard already. Blade filled me in. It must really be serious if they freak out _that_ much over one word…" I trailed off, deep in thought. But what word? That's the key. They've developed new powers similar to our own. We've figured out that much. But we still don't know which elements Bell and Bunny control. We know Bubbles controls water and therefore has healing abilities, and we know that Buttercup has power over the earth, so that leaves—

"Yo, earth to Brick!" Butch says, waving his hand in front of my face. I snap out of my trance, annoyed at the interruption.

"_What?_" I growl at him. Seeing he struck a nerve, Butch smirks. Blade leaves the room, leaving us by ourselves.

"Jeez, don't blow a fuse, just asking where Boomer and Bryce are." He says nonchalantly.

"If you just _have _to know, they are at the girls' house, listening in on their conversation that's _so _important. As a matter of fact, I was just on my way over. You coming?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"There's nothing better to do." He says nonchalantly. Blade suddenly appears in the room.

"I'm coming too. I've been wondering what the big deal is about this s_ecret_ that no one can know about." He says. I nod and Butch smirks.

"Plus, he wants to see _Bunn-y._" he says in a sing-song voice. I chuckle as Blade's face turns red. He glares at Butch.

"Yeah, and I could say the same for you and Buttercup!" Blade replies stiffly. Butch laughs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Come on, morons." I tell them, shaking my head at their bickering. "We're missing out on the fun." And with that, we fly off to the girls' home, anxious to uncover their secrets.

**Blossom's POV**

I slowly open my eyes. A wave of pain washes over me and I moan,

"Aaaargh." My eyes fully open, and I take in my surroundings. Clear blue sky. Soft green grass. Sweet smell of flowers. I shoot up, wincing at the pain in moving so suddenly.

"Why the hell am I outside?!" I practically shriek. A squeal comes from behind me, so I whip around to find the source. The pain becomes unbearable, so I groan and fall to the ground. Great.

"Blossom!" Bubbles shouts, and rushes over to me, frantically checking me for more injuries. I moan again, causing Bell to come over from her spot on the patio. I can't see what she was doing, but it looks like she's…preparing lunch?

"Hey! You're awake!" she says happily, watching as Bubbles uses some water from the birdbath to heal some bruises on my side.

"How're you feeling?" Bubbles asks. I smile at my sisters' concern.

"Never better." I say. She moves to work on my arm, which I twisted when I fell, and I gasp.

"Ouch! That bites!" I tell them, and they laugh. Good. I haven't heard that in a while. When Bubs is done, I thank her.

"Why am I outside?" I ask them curiously. Bubbles looks at Bell, who nods.

"You wouldn't wake up this morning, and you were shaking and sweating and screaming so we brought you outside so I could heal you better." She says in one breath. I pale, remembering the dream I had. No, not a dream. A vision. A terrible one. I quickly try to cover my slip-up, but, unfortunately, they noticed.

"What is it?" Bell asks me. "What's wrong?" I sigh in defeat. I have to tell them.

"We have a LOT to talk about." I tell them. They share a look, and then turn to me.

"Yeah. We do." Bubs says. Bell speaks up.

"As soon as BC and Bunny get back, we'll sit down and talk over lunch." Aha! I was right! I wonder what they have to tell me…

"Speak of the devil." Bell says, and crosses her arms playfully. "What took you guys so long?" I twist around to come face to face with Bunny. Buttercup is standing behind her, smiling at me. I grin at my sisters.

"Hey Red. Glad to see you among the living." BC says sarcastically. I roll my eyes, but the grin doesn't leave my face.

"Glad to be back." I retort, and she chuckles. I stand up, wanting to tell them about the vision I had, but I stumble. Bunny and Buttercup race to my aid, each taking one arm and placing it around their shoulders. As they help me to the patio table, my heart swells with love and appreciation for my family. Even though the Professor's gone, I know I'm never alone. Bubbles pulls a chair out for me, which I collapse into. Everyone takes a seat around the feast Bell has prepared for us. As we all dig in to the delicious lunch, I ask them,

"So what's so important we had to call this emergency meeting? I mean, I know _I _have something big to tell you, but what do you need to tell me?" Bubbles nods in agreement.

"Yeah, what did you have to tell Blossom and I?" She asks curiously. Bunny suddenly shoots up into the air, floating above the table. She raises her hand like a kindergartener, and starts wiggling around crazily.

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I tell them?! Please!" she shouts, accidentally using her sonic scream. We covered our ears.

"Agh!" Buttercup says. "Girl, sit down and be quiet before you make me deaf!" she demands. Bunny complies, but her hand is still raised in the air and she is still squirming. I smile at her childishness and nod at her.

"Go on Bunny." I say gently. Bunny cheers and does a mini victory dance in her seat before calming down and becoming serious. I take in Bell and BC's grim faces. 'Uh-oh,' I think to myself. 'This can't be good.'

**Boomer's POV**

I unconsciously lean forward from my hiding spot. Brick sees this and pulls me back before I fall and reveal us to the Powerpuff Girls. Brick and I are currently in the tree closest to the puffs patio (haha! See what I did there?), listening in on their conversation. Our brothers are in other various hiding spots around the backyard. Brick whispers in my ear,

"Pay attention! They're about to spill the beans!" I nod and he removes his hand from my shoulder. Using my super hearing, I zone in on their discussion.

"Yeah, what did you have to tell Blossom and I?" I hear Bubbles ask, her voice light and airy. Her voice is so pretty, especially when she laughs…

"DUDE!" Brick hisses in my ear again. Oops. "Get a hold of yourself! You're missing it!" I redirect my focus back to the girls in time to hear Blossom say,

"Go on Bunny." I see Bunny cheer and dance in her seat before getting really serious. Buttercup and Bell have the same looks on their faces, but, of course Buttercup looks more pissed-off than the other two. Anyway, I see Bunny press her hands flat on the table and lean forward, a nervous look on her face.

"Last night, I woke up at one o'clock in the _morning,_" she pauses, like she's unsure. Blossom nods encouragingly and she continues. "When I woke up I realized that my window was open, and you know I _never_ leave it open, or else Steve will escape." Blossom and Bubbles raise their eyebrows at this and turn to Buttercup, who gives them a don't-ask look. They relax and go back to Bunny, who continues her story. "Anyway, I stuck my head through the window to see if anyone was there and you will not BELIEVE what I saw…" she trails off, and Bubbles asks worriedly,

"Who? Who did you see?" Bunny looks extremely uncomfortable and is silent until Blossom speaks up,

"Bunny, whatever you have to tell us, it'll be alright. We work through it together, okay?" Bunny nods slowly, and starts again.

"I saw…_them_." Blossom stiffens and Bubbles gasps. Blossom looks like she's gonna hurl.

"A-Are you sure, Bunny?" she asks. Bunny nods firmly. Bubbles jumps up.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I THOUGHT WE DESTROYED THOSE BI-" Bell clamps her hand over Bubbles' mouth before she can finish and whispers something in her ear. Bubbles relaxes and rushes to Blossom's side. She looks dangerously pale and her eyelids are fluttering.

"Blossom? Can you hear me?" she asks nervously. I see Brick tense beside me. His eyes never leave Blossom. I guess I would be like that too if that was Bubbles…poor Blossom. I watch as Buttercup and Bunny dash to their sister's side and pick her up. They walk towards…the backyard? Why aren't they going inside? I sense Brick's confusion as well. What the hell is going on?

**Bell's POV**

Bubbles and I follow BC and Bunny out to the center of our huge backyard. I feel like we're being watched…Bubbles snaps me out of my thoughts when she says,

"It's no use. I don't have enough power right now and Blossom needs MAJOR healing. We have to call on our…" her voice drops to a whisper. "_DRAGONS."_ We all look at each other, then at Blossom. She's lying in the middle of our circle, her auburn hair gently fanning out and framing her pale, heart-shaped face. I nod in agreement. We HAVE to do this. For Blossom.

"I'm in." I say. BC looks around the backyard, and nods too.

"For Bloss." She says firmly. We turn to Bunny, who has a huge smile on her face.

"Count me in!" She says, pumping her fist in the air, and then becoming serious like the rest of us. We join hands and begin the Summoning Chant. Bubbles begins.

"Water." She says, her voice musical and light. There's a rumble from the sky. Water cascades down from the clouds, but before it hits us, it snakes around our circle, coming to a stop above and behind Bubbles. It takes the form of a huge, majestic dragon. We face the dragon and bow low.

"Luna." We say as one. Luna dips her head and we return to our circle around Blossy. Luna is a female with glossy scales the color of the ocean. Her scales' color shifts with her mood. There are streaks of sea-green along her sides, and her claws and spines are glittery silver. Her eyes are a gentle cerulean blue. Buttercup is next.

"Earth." She says, her voice loud and steady. The ground shakes, but we stand firm. I could've sworn I heard someone say 'Shit!' but before I could investigate, another dragon took form. Rocks take form in the air and circle us. They stop abruptly behind BC. Then, the rocks combine into the form of a dragon. The rocks then slide away like mud, revealing a huge and muscular dragon, with shiny scales the color of pine leaves. We turn to him and bow deeply.

"Castor." My sisters and I say. He dips his head and we turn back to Blossom. Castor's claws and spines are extremely sharp and the color of fresh mud. His eyes are the color of wet grass. I'm next.

"Fire." I say, my voice sounding proud and strong. Flames leap from the air, swishing around my sisters and stopping behind me. My dragon is taking form. The fire cools, leaving behind a blood-red dragon with spines and claws the golden color of new flames. His eyes are a deep and comforting orange. Bunny, BC, Bubbles, and I twist to face him.

"Draco." We say as we bend over in respect. Draco dips his head at us and we return to our previous positions. Bunny's up.

"Air." She says. My sister's voice sounds giddy and care-free. I inwardly smile at my child-like sister. There's a whoosh of air and a funnel is created. It spins around our bodies and slows behind Bunny. The funnel turns into a tornado, but nothing is harmed. The wind vanishes, leaving behind a dragon the color of night. Her spines and claws are a startling yellow, the color of lightning bolts. Her wise and all-knowing eyes are the color of thunderclouds. We all turn to serpent and bow again.

"Alaia." We say together. She dips her head graciously and we return to normal.

**Buttercup's POV**

As our dragons settle on the grass of our backyard, I whip around and yell,

"Castor!" I race up to him and give his neck a fierce hug. A chuckle sounds from deep within his throat. It sounds like a rockslide.

"Hello, Buttercup." He says in his rocky (haha! Rocky! XD) voice that I love so much. He lowers his head so I'm looking directly into his huge right eye. "Why have you summoned us this way? What troubles you?" he asks, concern in his voice. The others stop their mini reunions and circle around Bloss. I sigh in frustration and concern. Bunny looks like she gonna throw up, Bubbles is on the verge of tears, and Bell is gazing at Blossom's body with worry.

"What troubles you, little ones?" Alaia (*_A/N: _pronounced 'uh-LEE-yuh'*) questions.

"It's Blossy. She's not healing right. We don't know what to do." Bell says dejectedly. Bubbles breaks down crying. Luna lowers her head to Bubbles, who hugs her neck, soaking her scales with salty tears.

"There, there, my child. Don't fret." Luna coos, her motherly side taking over.

"I-I just feel s-so useless!" Bubbles' wails. "I c-couldn't heal h-her. I don't know what's wrong!" As Draco calms Bell, Alaia examines Blossom. She looks at us, one by one.

"Blossom, she has gained new powers, correct?" she asks. We all stare at her.

"Shit." I curse. Bunny and Bell shake their heads.

"N-No. She hasn't gotten a-any new powers, come t-to think of it." Bubbles says, confusion lacing her voice. Draco slithers over.

"Ah, then, there is your problem. Her attackers had new powers, yes?" He asks, and we nod. The Powerpunk Girls HAD gotten stronger. Draco continues. "And she has none, yes?" We nod again. Alaia, Luna, and Castor all nod in understanding. Luna speaks up.

"Well, if she was attacked-" Luna is interrupted by our dragons growling dangerously. My heart swells with pride. They love Blossom as much as we do. Luna starts again. "If she was attacked by people with new and stronger powers, and she had none, then her injuries would not heal, because she needs a bond-mate to help her with the healing process." My sisters and I look at the ground in shame. Blossom had never gotten a bond-mate because the Day of Bonding was the same day she was brutally attacked.

_-FLASHBACK—_

"_Are you sure, Bloss?" Bunny asked. "You won't be able to get a dragon if you go!" Blossom smiled gently at her younger sister._

"_Of course I'm sure." She said to us. Bubbles sniffed._

"_You don't HAVE to go. We can come with you! You could get hurt!" Blossom smiled again.  
"Oh no you don't. You girls deserve this. You've worked so hard. I can stay back and patrol while you're gone. Don't worry about me!" She said as she gently pushed us towards the door. _

"_You'd better get a move on! You don't wanna miss it!" She giggled. I smiled at her. _

"_Come on, girls." I said to Bell, Bunny, and Bubbles. "Let's do this so we can make Blossom proud. When we're done we can bring Blossom back to the Bonding place so she can get her own mate!" They smiled and nodded eagerly in agreement. I turned to my older sister and we all hugged. _

"_Be careful." Blossom whispered to us. I nodded._

"_We will. Take care of yourself, too." She smiled. "We'll be back later. Bye Bloss!" With those parting words, we left. Leaving Blossom all alone._

_-END FLASHBACK—_

I didn't realize I was crying until Castor chuffed my clothes in concern.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked, his deep voice full of worry. I smiled at him through my tears. But, my smile quickly faded.

"_We_ are the reason Blossy didn't get a bond-mate. It's our fault. Someone had to stay behind and protect the city while we were bonding, and she volunteered. She wanted us to gain new powers and get our dragons, while she stayed behind to patrol." I said thickly, tears running down my cheeks. The dragons looked at each other in wonder and surprise.

"You mean to tell us she sacrificed her own powers so you all could experience the Bonding?" Draco asked incredulously. My sisters and I nodded.

"She is the One." Luna said, her eyes shining. Bunny, Bell, Bubbles, and I glanced at each other, confused.

"What are you taking about?" Bell asked our dragons. They looked at us in disbelief.

"You mean you don't know?" Castor asked, surprise evident in his voice. We glanced at each other again and shook our heads.

"Well then, we will have to explain it to you." He said patiently. I smiled gratefully at him. "You best get comfortable," he said good-humoredly, "We might be here a while." But before we could settle in, something fell out of the tree next to the patio. We heard a muffled "DAMMIT!" and immediately got into a defensive formation around Blossom, our dragons growling and poised to strike.

**Butch's POV**

Aw shit we're screwed! Boomer just fell out of his and Brick's hiding place, and the girls saw him.

"Fuck!" I heard Bryce swear softly from his spot beside me. I turned to him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I whispered/yelled. "You're gonna get us caught!"

"Well, it's a little late for that, don't you think?" a deep and intimidating voice said from above me. I saw Bryce's face lose all of its color and his eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. I slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a humongous red dragon.

"Ho-ly _shit_." I say. Bryce looked like he was about to pass out. I would've made fun of him if I wasn't so close to fainting myself. The dragon looked at us with amusement. "You will come with me, yes?" it said. We nodded and obediently followed it to the girls and the other…gulp…dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

_*A/N:_ Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my story! Sorry to leave you *giggle* _hanging_ (HAHA! You know, cuz I left off with a cliffhanger?! *wipes tear away* ah, good times..) but that chapter was long! Just FYI, this chapter has a LOT of drama, so I hope I did a good job.

Mlbv-grimm: Aww thx so much! That means a lot to me!

R&R PLEASE! ENJOY!

Chapter 4:

**Bubbles' POV**

I slowly walk over to the bottom of the tree by the patio, a stream of water circling gently around my hips. As I reach the bottom, there's a rustle above my head. I look up only to see Brick come crashing down. I shriek in surprise and jump out of the way. Luna glides over and checks me for injuries. I assure her I'm fine and turn to the two Rowdyruff Boys in front of me. I place my hands on my hips, making the water snake around my forearms instead. Brick and Boomer are both staring at me in fascination.

"Now I'm only gonna ask once. _What the hell are you doing in our backyard?" _I say to them. After a moment of silence, I say,

"Well? What are you doing here?" Brick then proceeds to stand up, brushing off his shirt and giving Boomer a hand up as well. He then faces me.

"Why don't we collect the rest of my brothers so we only have to explain it once?" He asks. I nod hesitantly and lead them to the rest of the group. They trail behind me, gawking at our dragons. I immediately remember Blossom's state of health and feel a tremendous amount of guilt on my shoulders.

_Now, child, it's not your fault. Don't blame yourself. _Luna says. We are able to communicate telepathically with our dragons, sisters, and their dragons. It does come in handy.

_I shouldn't have let her go alone. We should have stayed with her._ I think back to her. She mentally shakes her head.

_It was her own choice. She chose her destiny, and it's a great one at that._ She says cryptically.

_What are you talking about?_ I ask her, confused at her words. She chuckles and simply replies,

_You'll find out soon enough_. We reach the group, the dragons suspicious of these newcomers and the girls bewildered at their sudden arrival.

"Look what Draco found." Bell says, a hint of irritation in her voice. Out from behind Draco come Butch and Bryce. I see no sign of Blade.

"Where's-" I start to ask, but I'm cut off by none other than Blade himself.

"I'm here. Let's get this party started." He says, smirking. Butch and Bryce snicker while Brick glares at them. Boomer is still silent. Alaia growls loudly, placing her large claws over Blossom's body, forming a protective cage. Castor looks at each Rowdyruff.

"Who is your leader?" He says firmly. We all look at Brick, who lifts his chin.

"I am." Brick says proudly. Castor narrows his eyes at Brick and gestures for him to come closer. Brick raises his eyebrow and stands his ground.

"Come here, boy." Castor growls threateningly. "I don't bite." Buttercup snickers.

"Much." She says under her breath. Bunny giggles at her comment and Bell smiles. I ignore them and rush over to Blossom, slipping through Alaia's yellow claws.

"Blossom…" I whisper. While Brick and the others are talking, I focus on my sister. Her pulse is almost nonexistent, and her face is chalk-white. "Blossom..." I whisper again, trying so hard to hold back my tears. I fail. As the tears run freely down my cheeks, Alaia removes her claws, and Luna glides over. She drapes her wing over Blossom and I.

_Oh, little one…_ she trails off. I lean into her strong shoulder and weep. I cry for my sisters, for our bond-mates, for my oldest sister's injuries, and for her undiscovered powers. I cry for Blossom. Eventually Bunny comes over. She crawls under Luna's wing, wraps her arms around me, and cries as well. I can tell she cries for Blossom too. We sit there for ages, not talking, just hugging each other and letting the tears run free. Luna starts to hum a lullaby. It's sweet and calming. Just the thing we need. And Bunny and I drift off to sleep in each other's arms, under the cover of my dragon's wing.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Where the hell is Bunny?" I ask aloud. Bell strolls over to me. I'm leaning against Castor as he and Draco interrogate the boys. It's nice to have ginormous dragons do the talking for once.

"I think she's over there with Bubs and Luna." She waves her hand to the big blue dragon, who has draped her wing over Blossom's body. As the boys and the dragons start to get in a rather heated debate, I rub my temples. I'm getting a huge migraine. They can't be here. They SHOULDN'T be here. This type of thing is not in my expertise. This is Blossom's area. Blossom. Our leader. Our eldest sister. Our mother figure, at times. She was always so calm, so pulled-together. She always had things under control; she was always one step ahead. Now, she's barely alive, and it's entirely our fault. I felt like breaking down right then and there, but I couldn't. Not here. Not now. I have to be strong, for my sisters. Bell must have read my emotions because she snaked her arms around me and hugged me. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and I hugged her back. She buried her head in my shoulder and bawled her eyes out, soaking my sleeve in the process. I didn't care; I just stood there, rubbing her back soothingly and letting her cry. I started to hum the lullaby Luna was singing before, and that calmed Bell down. I led here over to Luna, where I discovered my missing sisters. They were under Luna's wing, lying next to Blossy. Their arms were around each other, and their cheeks and shirts were wet with tears. Bell and I crawled next to them. There we copied our younger sisters. We hugged each other and sobbed ourselves to sleep. For once in my life, I felt at peace. Luna hummed approvingly. She must had heard my thoughts, because right before I drifted to sleep, she said to me,

_Rest, little one. Tomorrow we will sort this out._

**Bunny's POV**

I woke up to the sound of the birds chirping. I slowly opened my eyelids. I was sleeping on the ground! Cool! I sat up, remembering what had happened last night. Bubs and I must have cried ourselves to sleep. I crouched over Blossom, checking her pulse. It was still there, but I could barely feel it. I turned to see that my other sisters were under here as well. They must have come in when they got tired.

_Yes, child_. A voice said in my head. Hey, that's Luna! _They came to rest. _I had an awful thought. What if the boys came under here last night?! Luna growled low in her throat.

_No, child. We guarded you and your sisters. You were not disturbed._ I sighed in relief, and slipped out from underneath the blue dragon's wing. I froze as a thought came to mind.

_Wait! You stayed up all night?! You must be sooo tired! You didn't have to—_Luna laughed and stopped me before I started rambling.

_Peace, little one. We dragons can spend months without food, drink, or sleep. We will be fine._ I sighed again, and skipped over to my bond-mate, Alaia. I gave her a hug and did the same for Draco and Castor. They chuckled, causing the boys to stir slightly from their spots in the grass. I froze, and so did the dragons.

_I don't want them to wake up just yet! _I thought to the dragons. They dipped their heads in agreement. _Can you make sure they don't bother my sisters or come in the house? Just until I come back outside._ They nodded again, and I tip toed over to the patio and inside the house. I headed up stairs to my room for a nice, hot shower.

_-Fifteen minutes later—_

I stepped out of the shower, feeling clean and refreshed. After I was done drying off, I walked over to my closet, throwing the doors open. I contemplated my outfit choice for today.

_I think I'll wear….this!_ I thought to myself. _Oh, and these pants, with these boots! I look AWESOME! Yay me!_ I giggled. I was wearing gray skinny jeans with faded brown knee-high boots and a simple v-neck lavender tee. I put my long brown hair in a ponytail, not even bothering with any make-up. I walked slowly down the stairs, enjoying the quiet. Right as I was about to open the back door, Bell burst in, panting and wild-eyed. She bumped right into me, knocking us over. She saw my face and sighed in relief.

"There you are Bunny! I was looking for you!" She said to me. "Alaia's gonna tell us the Great Prophecy. The dragons think it has something to do with Blossy!" my eyes widened and I rushed out to the backyard, Bell on my heels. The dragons were circled around Bloss, their bond-mates at their shoulders. The boys were up, and their eyes never left their counterparts. I felt Blade staring at me and I blushed self-consciously. Bell took her place next to Draco, and I took mine next to Alaia. She snorted at my clothes.

_Hmmm. I approve of your choice of clothing._ She thought to me with amusement. I felt BC enter the conversation as well.

_Yeah, you look great, Bun. I think Blade thinks so too. _She thought to me, winking at my red face. Bell laughed, causing me to redden even more.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes. Bubbles giggles, and then becomes serious. She turns to Castor.

"What does the Great Dragon Prophecy have to do with Blossy?" She questions. Her voice sounds concerned. The boys' eyes widen.

"_Blossom_ is a part of the Great Dragon Prophecy?!" Brick chokes out. Bubbles becomes frustrated.

"Does everyone know about the Prophecy but us?!" she shouts angrily. Buttercup looks pissed. Bell's face is emotionless. Brick looks taken aback, so Butch answers for him, smirking.

"We know about cuz we have new powers too." I gasp, and look to Alaia.

"They do?!" She nods at me, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the boys.

_I can sense that they mean no harm, but I do not know who controls each element. _She says to me telepathically. Bell, Bubbles, and BC join the conversation, giving their input.

_Whatever, I still don't like it. How did they get the powers? I didn't see them at the Bonding. _Buttercup says. We all wince at the memory. That's what started this all. I look sadly at Blossom. Bubbles' eyes are tearing up again.

_We can worry about that later; right now we have to focus on Blossy. _Bell states firmly. We nod at her, and the boys give us questioning looks. I address our counterparts.

"Well that's cool and all, but back to the point. _How does this help Blossom?_" I say, gritting my teeth with impatience. I want her to get better so bad! Luna dips her head and begins the story.

**Bell's POV**

As Luna starts the story, the boys walk closer, still twitchy around the giant serpents. I smirk at their cowardice. Draco chuckles at them and wraps his tail around me, giving me a spot to sit on. His maroon scales are nice and warm, and I sigh with happiness. Now there's only one thing missing. Blossom. I hope this Prophecy thing helps, cuz if it doesn't…then we're screwed. Blossom will die, our family will fall apart, and the Powerpunk Girls will kill us. I shake those dark thoughts away and focus on Luna's story.

"When dragon-kind was first created, we lived in harmony. But as the decades wore on, war became inevitable. Much blood was shed between the four different races. Each race had control over a specific element, and each race thought themselves above the rest. Finally, after many years of fighting, a truce was called. The leaders of each race came together and formed a pact. Each race would come together and form a nation, or province. Now, those four races are known as the Fire Nation, the Air Nation, the Water Province, and the Earth Province. Wyrms again lived peacefully. But, evil still prospered. Dragons corrupted by greed and bloodlust banded together and formed a new nation: The Dark Empire. This nation had dragons from each race, and did not care for peace and prosperity. They wanted war. Remember, each nation has an oracle, and that oracle rules the nation. They have the most powers and rule over each nation, guiding them through difficult times. When the Dark Empire attacked the oracles of the four pure nations, they decided to banish the destructive wyrms. So, the four oracles came together and cast a spell that threw the dragons of the Dark Empire into a different dimension, the Realm of Evil." Luna pauses, and Castor speaks up.

"Those four oracles were our ancestors." My sisters' expressions mirror my own. I am frozen with shock.

"Y-Your ancestors were _oracles_?" I ask shakily. Bubbles shakes her head in disbelief. Bunny's face breaks out in a huge grin.

"That means….you four, _our bond-mates, _are ORACLES!" she squeals and starts dancing around Alaia, who looks down at her with glittering eyes.

"Yes." Draco chuckles. "We are the rulers of each nation." Castor smiles, showing his wicked sharp teeth.

"Or province." He says, giving Draco a pointed look. BC punches him in the shoulder, but, of course it doesn't do much.

"You could've _told_ us, birdbrain!" Luna laughs, and turns to the boys.

"Do not worry little ones. We won't punish you for stalking our bond-mates." They sigh in relief and Alaia picks up the story.

"Recently, there have been some disturbing advances on the Dark Empire's part. We think their leaders have found bond-mates as well." My sisters and I gasp, and our counterparts' eyes widen.

"Well that's just _lovely._" Buttercup says, sarcasm dripping in her voice. Butch snickers.

"I see your sense of humor hasn't changed at all." He says mockingly. Buttercup glares at him and growls menacingly,

"Shut up _Butchy boy._ We don't have time for your crap right now." He crosses his arms and opens his mouth to retort, but Bunny cuts him off.

"Will you two just BE QUIET so we can get on with the freaking story?!" she gives Butch and death glare, which he returns. Bubbles, who is now kneeling on the ground with Blossom's head in her lap, looks up and nods.

"Please?" she says in a small voice. "I know you probably have a lot of things to tell us, but you won't be able to if Blossom…" she trails off, tears threatening to spill. "If Blossom…doesn't get better." She finishes shakily. Brick nods and turns to us.

"So…you guys were _attacked_ by the _Powerpunk Girls_?" BC shakes her head no.

"Not all of us. Just Blossom." Brick's eyes flare with anger. "We," she gestures to the four of us, "were bonding with our dragons. Blossom stayed behind to patrol while we were gone." The boys all nod in understanding. Luna speaks up.

"Which is why we think she is a part of the Great Prophecy." They nod again. I turn to Draco.

"Speaking of which, what were you saying about bond-mates?" Castor nods and continues the story. Everyone sits down in a small circle around Blossom, our dragons on the outside.

"We have spies in the Dark Empire, who have given us reports about a forbidden Bonding ceremony taking place within their stronghold." Bubbles looks up from Blossom's white face.

"What do you mean 'forbidden'?" she asks. Brick turns to her.

"The forbidden Bonding ceremony is one in which the dragons and their bond-mates are bonded with _blood_, instead of being bonded by choice." My sisters and I shudder.

"That's _horrible_." Bunny says in disgust. Our dragons nod in agreement, and Castor starts the story once more.

**Bubbles' POV**

"We have received reports of five girls, who look to be about your age, entering and leaving the castle in which the Dark Empire's five leaders reside." I glance at BC, who nods at me encouragingly.

_Go on, _she says to me telepathically. _You can do it. Just ask them. _I nod slowly and gather my courage to speak.

"B-Brick?" I ask quietly. Brick, who is sitting across from me, looks at my face, and replies, "Yeah, Bubbles? What is it?" I swallow the lump in my throat and look in his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Boomer tenses, and Butch, Bryce, and Blade look uncomfortable. But Brick replies calmly,

"The Powerpunks showed up at our house last month and tried to convince us to date them." Our heads shoot up and we look at each other.

_Well. _Bell says amusedly, _That was unexpected. _Then all of sudden Bunny and BC burst out laughing. Bell and I share a confused glance at our sisters' strange behavior.

_What's up with them? _Bell says telepathically, but I can tell she is holding back a giggle. We both look at the Rowdyruffs, who are smiling and chuckling. All the while Bunny and Buttercup are rolling around on the ground, laughing their heads off. Buttercup tries to speak through her fits of giggles.

"That's. HAHAHA! Fucking. HAHAHA! HILARIOUS! HAHAHAHAHA!" She falls into another bunch of laughs. I notice Butch and Blade are watching them with amused smirks on their faces. 'Hmmmmmmmm.' I think to myself. 'THAT'S weird…' Bunny tries to speak as well.

"What. HAHAHA! Did those. HAHAHA! Bitches. HAHAHA! Say? HAHAHAHAHA!" Bell, who is grinning, walks over to them and whispers something in their ears, causing all three of them to snicker uncontrollably.

"Oh my. HAHAHAHA! Freaking. HAHAHA! GAWD, BELL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bunny laughs, clutching her stomach. There are tears streaming down her face. It takes a couple minutes, but my sisters eventually calm down. Still, if we look at each other too long, we all start giggling again. Our dragons' lips are curved upwards in amusement at their bond-mates, no doubt conversing with them telepathically. I am snapped out of my thoughts as Brick continues with their tale.

"They tried convincing us to come with them to the Dark Empire. We didn't know why until your dragons explained a couple things." We nodded, and he went on.

"I think they are the Dark Empire's rulers' bond-mates." I feel my face drain of its color. Boomer sees this and walks over to me, bending down so we are eye-level.

"Bubbles?" he asks quietly. "Are you okay? You don't look so good." I shake my head no and manage to stutter,

"The P-Powerpunks are w-with the _D-Dark Empire_?" Brick nods, his eyes traveling down to Blossom's face.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asks worriedly. Everyone's attention is drawn back to Blossom. Her face is devoid of its usual peachy color, and her chest barely moves when she breathes. I feel my eyes filling with unshed tears at her condition. Boomer notices this and wraps his arm around my shoulders. I can tell the BC and Bell aren't happy with this, but Bunny is ecstatic. Nonetheless, I lean into his muscular chest, squeezing my eyes shut and clutching Blossom's cold hand.

_OMG you guys are so CUTE together! _Bunny squeals inside my head. Luna and Alaia chuckle, and I can sense that Draco and Castor approve of Boomer. The thought makes me blush, but only slightly. I am more focused on my eldest sister.

"She needs a bond-mate in order to heal properly, because she doesn't have her powers yet." Bunny says quickly, answering Brick's question. The boys all nod and I turn to Luna.

"Can you tell us the Great Prophecy now?" I ask timidly. Boomer's arm squeezes my shoulder comfortingly, and I thank him with a small smile. I twist back to my dragon, who dips her head and says,

"Yes. Listen closely, little ones, for this prophecy alone may save Blossom."


	5. Chapter 5

_*A/N:_ Hey hey hey, peoples! I hope you're all enjoying your summers! I know I am! Oh, and one more thing I forgot to mention in the last chapter:

The Dark Empire has five rulers, much like the Dragon Kingdom (you'll find out more about the Dragon Kingdom in this chapter). There are four Lords of Darkness (kinda like oracles, but they can't predict the future) and one King of Darkness, who tells the Lords of Darkness what to do. OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT! I don't own anything except for the plot (of course) and Bryce. I came up with his name! :D yay me! A-nyways...please R&R! I'd really appreciate it!

Now….ON TO THE STORY!

Chapter 5:

**Brick's POV**

Holy crap. My brain is having some HUGE trouble processing all that's happened since we hid in the puffs' backyard yesterday afternoon. We discovered that they have gained new powers, gotten even stronger, bonded with the oracles of each dragon nation, and that they got into this big fight with the Powerpunks last month. Just thinking about them makes my blood boil. I can't believe they attacked Blossom when she was defenseless…wait, yes I can. That's exactly the kind of thing those bitches would do. I feel a twinge of disgust at their behavior. To think, we almost DID go to the Dark Empire. I still can't believe they tried to hypnotize us. Cliché, much? If it wasn't for Boomer's bloodbending, we would have been forced to follow them. The thought makes me shudder. Berserk and her crazy sisters think that we are in love with them, we just don't realize it. As if! How could I ever love, hell even _like_, someone who hurt Blossom as badly as she did? Blossom. My counterpart. We were really close before we had to leave for the Bonding ceremony. We all were. But, even THAT didn't go as planned. Nothing did, that day. Right before the Bonding takes place, your true powers are awakened by the ruler of the Dragon Kingdom, the Dragon Queen. From there, you are chosen by a dragon who needs a bond-mate. Before we could be chosen, though, the Queen herself spoke to us.

_-Flashback—_

We were waiting. And waiting. My brothers had just received their powers; I couldn't be prouder. But, I was still waiting on mine. Butch was getting impatient. We all were. _What the hell is going on?_ I wondered. Butch echoed my thoughts.

_Patience, young ones._ We jerked in surprise.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Bryce said in shock.

_I am the Dragon Queen. And I have a mission for you._ Our eyes widened. The Dragon Queen? No freaking way.

_Yes._ The voice, I mean, Queen said again. A shimmery golden form materialized before us. It looked like mist, wavering in the slight breeze. I glanced at my brothers. They were frozen in awe. Swiftly and silently, we all kneeled.

_Rise, my warriors._ The form said. We obeyed, and the misty dragon addressed me. _I am sorry, young one, but your powers have yet to awaken._ I nodded. _But do not worry, when the time comes, you will reach your full potential. In the meantime, I have a proposition for you._

"What can we do to serve you, Your Majesty?" I asked humbly.

_The four oracles of my kingdom have chosen bond-mates._ I heard a hint of pride in her voice. _Their choices were wisely made, as I am sure you will come to decide. _My brothers and I glanced at each other, confused. _But, alas, their bond-mates have been through so much pain, and are going through it still. They will need assistance and protection. _

"You want us to protect the oracles' bond-mates, Your Highness?" Boomer asked, incredulous. We didn't even know who the _oracles_ were, much less their bond-mates!

_Ah, but you will find that you DO know their bond-mates. They are close friends of yours. The infamous Powerpuff Girls, I think they are called. _Our jaws dropped. THEY bonded with the oracles of the Dragon Kingdom?!

"Holy shit." Butch said bluntly. Blade elbowed him in the side, glancing at the Queen.

"Shut _up_, man!" he hissed angrily. I was baffled. That doesn't even make sense! There are only FOUR oracles, but FIVE puffs. Did something happen to one of them? I voiced my thoughts, my brothers nodding in agreement. The golden mist in front of us spoke again, this time hurriedly.

_Yes, something did. Their leader. _I felt my face pale. Blossom. _She is in danger. Her sisters rush to her aid, but they won't get there in time. _

"Well, come on, guys, we have to help them!" Boomer said and prepared to fly off. We followed him, bowing to the Queen before we went.

_Onward, my warriors. _She said to us. _Protect the five, for their destinies are intertwined with the fate of the Dragon Kingdom._

_-End Flashback—_

"Yo, Brick, you get that?" someone said impatiently. I was jolted from my thoughts by the melodious (can you hear the sarcasm?) voice of my brother, Bryce.

"Huh?" I said. Blade facepalmed and Butch smirked. Buttercup and Bell were snickering at my zoning out. Bunny smiled at me.

"We were just talking about the Prophecy. Luna's gonna tell us what it is." She giggled. I nodded absentmindedly. Boomer looked at me sympathetically from his spot next to Bubbles. His arm was wrapped around her and she was holding on to Blossom's hand like a lifeline. Luna, the blue female, began to speak, the other three dragons joining in, so they spoke as one.

**No One's POV**

"_One will be taken from the people she loves,_

_To face a test in the Kingdom Above._

_If Fate is kind, as she succeeds,_

_Then she will be bond-mate to the Queen._

_If Fate is cruel, and she falls,_

_Then the Dark Lords will win, consuming us all." _

As the prophecy was spoken, a breeze picked up, ruffling the leaves on the trees surrounding the group. Blossom's body began to glow and a give off a golden aura. Bubbles shrieked and snatched her hand away. The aura had burned her. The dragons began to hum, a steady and strong sound. Blossom's body shone even brighter and she rose into the air, in the middle of the circle. Her hair whipped around her body as the wind grew. Leaves swirled around the seventeen-year-old girl and there was a brilliant flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes, and when the light died away, Blossom was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

_*A/N: _HELLO PEOPLES! Again, sorry to leave you _hanging_ (HAHAHA! That never gets old! .), but this story is supposed to be SUSPENSEFUL! (does determined expression) SO…READ ON!

Chapter 6:

**Blossom's POV **

I was aware of my surroundings, but I couldn't move or speak. I heard my sisters and their dragons talking, but I heard other people talking too. The unknown voices sounded masculine and…familiar. I racked my brain, trying to figure out who the strangers where, but no luck. I was too tired, too worn-out. Suddenly, the dragons' voices punctured through the haze clouding my mind. I heard them loud and clear, their voices echoing in my head.

"_One will be taken from the people she loves,_

_To face a test in the Kingdom Above._

_If Fate is kind, as she succeeds,_

_Then she will be bond-mate to the Queen._

_If Fate is cruel, and she falls,_

_Then the Dark Lords will win, consuming us all." _

I felt really weird, like I was weightless. Then I heard Bubbles yelp in pain. My instincts took over and I struggled to open my eyes and see what was happening, but I was powerless. A gentle wind caressed my face, calming me down. There was a flash of white light, and I felt my mind slipping into oblivion. I fought it, holding on to the last shreds of semi-consciousness I still possessed, and then there was a voice, much like the girls' dragons.

_Rest._ The mysterious voice said to me. _Rest…_I had no choice but to obey, and I succumbed to the forces of unconsciousness taking over my mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I opened my eyes, meeting no resistance this time. I slowly sat up, taking in my surroundings. I gasped at the sight before me. I was in on a beach, lying on the powdery white sand. A little ways up, there was a small hill. It was covered in soft green grass. I crawled up the hill, a groan escaping my lips. I felt dizzy and lightheaded from the pain at such simple movements.

_No! _I thought to myself. _Don't give up, Blossom! Fight it!_ I stood up, swaying slightly. I raised my head, only to come face-to-face with a breathtakingly beautiful golden dragon. It was a female, and she was magnificent, with sapphire eyes and pearly-white spines and claws. I don't know why, but I quickly kneeled in respect. I winced and stifled a gasp of pain. The she-dragon lowered her head so we were eye-to-eye.

"Rise, little one." She said kindly. Her voice was gentle, yet it demanded respect. I tried to get up on my feet, but I stumbled and fell. I let out a small yelp and clutched my stomach, the center of the intense pain. The dragon eyes shone with concern as she brought her head down to the ground.

"Here." She said. "Use my neck to help you up." I reached up and wrapped my arms around her long neck. They didn't go all the way around because I was so much smaller than her, but I was just glad she was helping me. She slowly lifted herself into the air, bringing me to my feet.

"Thank you." I whispered. (_*A/N: _remember, she's still using that breathy voice because of the damage done to her throat)Her large eyes glittered. "Wh-who are you?" I ask, terrified that she was going to hurt me.

"Do not worry, little one, I am a friend." She said mysteriously. I nodded slowly, trying to avoid any additional pain. It didn't work.

"Where am I? H-how did I get here? Where are my sisters?" I question, becoming more and more scared that the punks have hurt them while I was unconscious. The female dragon let out a throaty laugh. It warmed my insides and the horrible pain vanished for a second.

"Your siblings are safe with my oracles and their protectors." She replied, smiling at me. I looked at her funny, bewildered at her cryptic statement.

"Oracles? Protectors?" I say, my voice rising with each word. I was about to have a panic attack. The golden wyrm watched me closely, ignoring my questions. I suppressed the urge to break down and took a deep breath.

_Alright, Blossom. _I told myself. _Focus. You have to get back and protect them._ _You can do this. Ignore the pain. Focus. _I returned her stare unflinchingly.

"Please, I have to get back to my family." I told her, not disrespectfully. "They need me." The strange dragon looked at me approvingly.

"It is done." She said in a loud, clear voice. There was a rush of sound, like the flapping of dragon wings, and a breeze ruffled my hair. Suddenly, out of thin air, four dragons appeared with proud looks on their faces.  
"Castor?" I asked. "Luna? Draco? Alaia? What are you doing here?" My sisters quickly materialized next to their respective bond-mates. I noticed the golden dragon flick her tail and five more figures joined our group. It was…the Rowdyruff Boys?! What the hell are they doing here?! I was snapped from my thoughts as my sisters simultaneously screamed,

"_BLOSSOM!" _They ran to my side and smothered me in a huge group hug. I grimaced and grabbed my stomach again. Unfortunately, they noticed and immediately released me, surrounding me in a protective circle.

"Blossom, are you okay?" BC asked worriedly. I smiled weakly, still holding my stomach.

"I could be better." I said in my whispery voice. Bell pouted sympathetically, Bunny gave me a gentle side hug, and Bubbles' eyes started to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry." I said softly. She threw her arms around me as the tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I'm s-so sorry!" She bawled. I rubbed her back soothingly, my motherly side taking over.

"There's no need to apologize, Bubs." I said reassuringly. She shook her head against my shoulder.

"I-I couldn't h-heal you properly! You're s-still in pain!" She wailed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brick and Boomer tense at Bubbles' statement. Bell gently pried Bubbles off of me, and patted her shoulder. Bubbles wiped her wet cheeks and gave me a watery smile.

"Sorry. I was just really worried about you, especially after you disappeared." Bunny nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, what happened? The dragons told us the prophecy and then you started flying but you were still passed out and then it started to get really windy and there was this big flash and you were gone!" she said in one breath. I blinked and turned to the huge golden dragon.

"I don't know, but I think she is a part of it." Said dragon dipped her head, confirming my guess.

"Yes." She said in that same gentle yet commanding voice. "I am Queen Kytlara, ruler of the Dragon Kingdom." (_*A/N:_ pronounced 'kit-lara') The boys all dropped to their knees, bowing their heads respectfully. The girls' dragons lowered their heads at the female wyrm. The girls' gasped and bowed as well. I was the only one standing. I stood straight up, staring defiantly at the Dragon Queen.

"Blossom!" Bell hissed lowly. "You're supposed to bow! It's the _Dragon Queen_!" I raised my hand to silence her. I looked coolly at my sisters and the Rowdyruff Boys, who were all thunderstruck at my actions. The dragons had returned to their normal positions and were watching me anxiously. I faced Queen Kytlara.

"Your Majesty, forgive me, but I am curious as to why you brought me here." I said to her. She returned my look.

"You are not afraid of me, little one?" She asked dangerously. Everyone's eyes widened.

"I am not scared for myself, but for my family and your intentions. So, please, tell me why you brought us here." I replied truthfully, ignoring the waves of pain washing over me.

_Just breathe._ I thought. _You can do this. For the girls._ The queen's whole demeanor changed in a split second. She beamed at me, approval clearly evident in her gaze.

"And this is why you are the One in the Great Prophecy." Kytlara said proudly. "Rise, children, and bear witness to my bond-mate." My sisters gasped and the boys whistled. I was completely frozen, trying to wrap my brain around her last statement. Bunny was dancing around me, and BC and Bell were grinning and laughing. Bubbles squealed happily and gave me a fierce hug, smiling like crazy.

"Way to go, Leader-girl." Buttercup says, giving me another hug.

"Thanks." I said in her ear. Bell hugged me again, too, and before anyone could stop her, Bunny grabbed my hands in hers and was spinning me around and dancing with me. I laughed at my little sister and twirled with her, momentarily forgetting about the Powerpunks and the pain they caused. When I stopped spinning, the girls' bond-mates called me over. I walked over to them. When I got there I hugged each one of them, smiling at their words of congratulations. Kytlara slithered over and looked me in the eye.

"Well, Blossom?" she asked me. "How do you feel about being my bond-mate?" I felt a huge grin form on my face as I said to her,

"I would love to be your bond-mate!" Everyone laughed. I looked at her questioningly,

"But why me? I'm still injured and…" I trailed off, frowning at the memory of that awful day the punks ambushed me. Queen Kytlara looked me.

"Because, little one, though you are in great pain," everyone stiffened and glanced at me, making sure I wasn't about to collapse. BC walked over and stood next to me, supporting me with her strong shoulder. "you stood up to me and demanded answers. Only a true leader can stand in the face of a potential enemy and question their authority. You have passed the test spoken of in the Great Prophecy, thus becoming my bond-mate." I was stricken.

"But I don't have any new powers. I'm still…unstable." I said quietly. Kytlara chuckled.

"That is only because we have not officially bonded yet. You will receive your powers when the ceremony is completed." I nodded, leaning into Buttercup, who slid her arm around me, holding me up.

"You okay there, pinkie?" Brick asked. I felt BC tense. I glanced at her and she met my eyes. I gave a small shake of my head and she relaxed. I turned to Brick.

"Not really." I whispered. He nodded, and turned to the Queen.

"Your Majesty, when will the ceremony take place?" She seemed to think about it for a minute, and then directed her gaze toward me and Buttercup.

"If you are able, the ceremony can begin now." I surveyed the distance between us doubtfully.

"What do I have to do?" I inquired softly. I felt Buttercup's grip on my shoulder tighten sympathetically. Kytlara looked at me, her eyes shining with understanding at my predicament.

"Nothing, little one. You only have to walk over here and touch my snout. After that, the Bonding begins." I nodded and whispered in BC's ear.

"Could you help me walk over there?" Bunny and Bell looked at us curiously, while Bubbles was deep in conversation with Luna, sending glances my way every now and then. The ruffs were watching me with interest. I remembered they haven't bonded yet, so they must be wondering what happens. I was shaken from my thoughts by BC whispering in my ear.

"Of course, Blossy." She guided me to Queen Kytlara, supporting my weak frame. She stopped once we reached the Queen's head, and slowly stepped back, ready in case I fell. I laid my small hand on Kytlara's smooth golden scales, and my body began to tingle. Her eyes shone with happiness, and I couldn't help but smile back at her. We began to float into the clear blue sky, my hand still resting on her nose. The gentle breeze began to circle the two of us, blowing faster and faster. Leaves and flowers alike swirled around us, and Kytlara started to glow. Her aura traveled along the length of her body and spread around me. Warmth swept through me, and I felt whole again. No more pain or sorrow. I was healed.

_Yes. _Kytlara spoke in my mind. _You are no longer injured. We are now bond-mates. Prepare yourself, little one, for the arrival of your powers. _I braced myself.

_What are my powers?_ I asked. She looked at me with amusement.

_Even I do not know. The bond-mates do not choose their powers; their abilities choose them. _Kytlara said cryptically. I mentally nodded, and prepared myself for what was to come. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of pure white light, and my arms and legs began to shine. Tattoos formed on my limbs, swirls of gold wrapping themselves around my forearms and calves. I felt my forehead heat up, and I knew that a marking had also formed on my forehead. The heat slipped down to my temples and stopped around my cheekbones. Kytlara seemed surprised, her sapphire eyes widened in disbelief. The light then retreated into a sphere the size of a baseball. It was crackling with heat and pure energy, and then it flew towards me and went right into my chest. But instead of searing pain as I had expected, the energy spread through my body, awakening my powers and giving me strength. I gasped in surprise and the breeze died down, returning Kytlara and I to the ground. We landed lightly and everyone immediately surrounded us. But while the four oracles went straight to their queen, conversing with her, my sisters and the ruffs rushed at me. I yelped as Bunny tackled me to the ground.

"OH MY FUDGE THAT WAS SO COOL!" She shrieked. My sisters and I laughed at Bunny as Bell pulled her off of me. I floated up from the ground, bringing myself to a stop as my bare feet touched down on the soft grass. The boys were awestruck, and didn't stop staring at me. I became nervous. Did I look bad?

"Um, are you guys okay?" I asked them. "Why are you staring at me?" The girls laughed and Bubbles pulled some water from the air and froze it, turning it into a glassy sheet. She handed me the makeshift mirror.

"Blossom, we're staring because you look AMAZING!" she said happily. I gazed at my reflection, mesmerized by what I saw. I was right; there was a marking on my face. It started in the middle of my forehead, then it branched out to flow down to my temples and ending in intricate swirls on my cheekbones, illuminating my beautiful pink eyes. Bell reached for my arm and brought it into my line of vision.  
"And look at your arms and legs!" she giggled. The markings on my arm started on the insides of my elbows, circling around my forearms and ending in a small swirl on the palms of my hands. The ones on my legs began behind my knees and did the same thing, ending in a small swirl on the arches of my feet.

"Wow." I said. My head snapped up and my eyes widened in surprise. My sisters did the same thing, staring at my face. We stood there silently until Bryce broke the quiet.

"What's so special, guys?" he asked loudly. "What's with all the weird faces?" We turned to the boys and grinned.

"BLOSSOM GOT HER VOICE BACK!" Bubbles and Bunny yelled at the same time. They both started jumping around me and laughing. BC and Bell busted out laughing at the guys' confused faces. I smiled at them.

"I haven't been able to speak properly for a month." I explained, and their mouths hung open.

"_What?_" Brick asked incredulously. I nodded.

"It's true. Berserk did a lot of damage to my throat when she was choking me and—" I was cut off by Butch.

"Whoa, slow down there Pinky." He said, glancing at Brick. Brick was scowling and he looked really angry. He pointed to me.

"So let me get this straight. The girls went to the Bonding and you stayed back, sacrificing your powers and all that shit." When Buttercup heard this she immediately stopped laughing. She stalked over to my side, Bell following her, and said to Butch,

"Watch it, _Butchy boy_; you're treading on thin ice." The ruffs looked at us curiously, and I motioned Bunny and Bubs over. They became serious and walked over to me.

"Whatever, Butterbabe." He said, smirking. BC growled at him.

"So what exactly _did_ happen that day?" Blade asked. The girls tensed and I sighed.

"I suppose if you're our _protectors_ you have to know the story, as much as I dislike telling it." My sisters glared at me in shock when I said protectors, but I gave them an I'll-tell-you-later look and they nodded. I sank to my knees, resting on the spongy ground. My sisters followed my example, still surrounding me protectively. The boys copied us, and I began to describe the horrible events of the Bonding Day.


	7. Chapter 7

_*A/N: _Hello hello my faithful readers! So so sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy these past couple weeks. I just broke my toe a week ago so I had a bunch of doctor appointments to go to, not to mention stupid HOMEWORK. High school is so HARD. I hope you'll forgive me! ;) Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

P.s

Blaze is going to be the PPK version of Bell in this story and Bullet is going to be Bunny's. I know that in some other stories Blaze was a PPG, but I couldn't find a PPK counterpart for Bell, so I had to make one up!

P.p.s

There's going to be a lot of Blossom's POV in this chapter because she was just healed and stuff. So yeah. READ ON PEOPLES! ;D

Chapter 7:

**Still Blossom's POV**

"Well, where do I start?" I wondered.

"Uh, how about from the beginning?" Butch snickered. Bell glared at him and BC snapped,

"She knows that, smartass!" Butch sneered at her. I put my hand on her shoulder, preventing her from lunging at Butch. She glanced at me and visibly calmed down.

"Aw, looks like Butterbutt's backing off from a fight." He said. Brick slapped him upside the head and growled,

"Shut up, moron, we need to hear this!" Bryce and Blade chuckled at Butch's red face. I ignored them and continued.

"Well, that morning everything was normal, we patrolled and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. So, I told the girls that they should head off to the Bonding while I stayed back to monitor the city." The guys nodded. "They didn't want to go at first, but I managed to convince them." I said, smiling at my sisters. "After they left I ran some errands. I was just flying home from the post office when I was ambushed." Everyone tensed, and Bell hugged me, silently encouraging me to continue. The dragons joined us, listening in on the story. "Brute had fallen on me from above, so I crashed into the pavement. I managed to get as far as the forest before they caught up with me." Boomer furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why did you go to the forest?" Bubbles piped up,

"She flew to the forest so she wouldn't hit any innocent bystanders." The guys nodded again and I went on,

"Brat then electrocuted me and I fell to the ground, knocking a couple trees down. They walked up to me and Bullet started kicking my stomach while Blaze kept throwing these horrible green flames at my back; I couldn't move. Berserk had tainted my chi and stopped it from flowing so I couldn't fight back." There was a lump in my throat and I looked at the ground. Bubbles and Bunny scooted closer, and BC rubbed my back. Swallowing hard, I continued. "After a while Brat joined in. She started poking me with her fingers, and wherever her finger touched me, I was shocked violently. I began to cough up blood. Blaze then picked me up and dug her nails into my arms, burning me with that awful fire. She threw me at Berserk, who backed up so I hit the ground. She grabbed my throat and lifted me up. We shot up into the air and stopped about a hundred feet off the ground. Berserk was choking me, her hands around my neck, burning me even more. Just as I started to see spots, she laughed, and then…" tears began to fall out of my eyes and onto the grass. Right where my tears plopped onto the ground, two small golden lilies formed. Looking at the beautiful flowers gave me strength. I pushed on with my tale. "She dropped me." Everyone gasped, their eyes wide with horror. Kytlara lowered her snout onto my shoulder. I rested my hand on her scales. "I remember falling and barely even noticing it; I was too injured. I remember unbearable pain and Berserk's crazy laugh, and then…nothing." I look up at the RRBs. "The next thing I know, I wake up in my bed, with my sisters next to me." I stare at the boys, my eyes locking with Brick's. I see tender concern in his blood red irises. I smile weakly at him. "And that's my story." My sisters silently and telepathically comfort me, and the silence is broken by Blade.

"Holy crap." Bunny giggles, and Bubbles and Bell smile. Butch speaks up as well.

"That's some crazy shit." Buttercup glares daggers at him. I try to ease the tension; I can tell how much she's attracted to him.

"You're telling me." I say, grinning playfully. The guys chuckle and we stand up. Brick walks over. On instinct, the girls move closer to me.

"The punks came after us too." My eyebrows rose.

"Did they attack you?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"Not really. They found us and tried convincing us to come with them and be their boyfriends. We refused, and then Berserk used her chi block to hypnotize us." I nodded in understanding. "Butch and I were able to distract them long enough for Boomer to break free and bloodbend them away." Bubbles' eyes widen and she glances at Boomer anxiously.

"You can bloodbend?" she gasped. Boomer nodded, and Bryce grinned.

"Yeah, we all have powers too. Except for, you know, Brick." He sniggered. Brick pulled a face at him and we laughed. Kytlara joined the conversation.

"Do not worry; he will get his powers in time." I smiled at him.

"So what are your powers?" Bell asks them. Butch smiles wickedly.

"I can control metal, Boomer can bloodbend, Bryce controls lava, and Blade controls weather."

"That's awesome!" Bunny squeals. Bubbles and I giggle while BC and Bell smile.

"It _is _pretty cool." Blade says, sneaking a glance at Bunny, who's completely oblivious.

I turn to my bond-mate.

"Hey Kyt, I know we just got here and all, but I would LOVE to get back home and change." I said, raising my eyebrows. The guys laugh. BC crosses her arms.

"Yeah, I could really go for a shower right now." She states. Bubbles fake-pouts.

"And I _definitely_ need to change clothes. Mine look awful!" Boomer smiles at her.

"I think you look fine." Bubbles blushes and looks at the grass.

"Th-thanks, Boomer." BC pretends to gag as Bunny and Bell chuckle. Alaia breaks the awkward moment.

"Your Majesty, do you think it's safe?" Kytlara studies us, and eventually nods.

"I think with the combined power of five wyrms and ten bond-mates, we should be able to handle any attack, if there is one." My sisters grinned and I bit my lip to keep from laughing at their facial expressions.

"So how are we gonna get there?" Bryce asks.

"We can teleport there since we are in the Dragon Kingdom." Castor states. Our eyes widen and a gasp escapes Bubbles' lips.

"We're in the fucking _Dragon Kingdom?!_" BC exclaims. The dragons nod.

"Shall we go then?" Castor says. Buttercup grins and walks over to him, laying a hand on his scales.

"We shall." She said cheekily, making me and my sisters laugh. They go over to their bond-mates, their counterparts following them. I test my legs and, finding them as strong as before the attack, walk over to Kytlara. Brick walks behind me, and I notice he smells like cinnamon. I blush lightly, and Brick notices. He smirks at me, making me blush even more. Luckily, my sisters don't notice. Brick settles behind me, our bodies almost touching. Kytlara reads my thoughts and chuckles, so I fake-glare at her. She then says,

"_Cruata lyet nodrewo._" Brick leans forward and whispers in my ear.

"What did she say?" His breath is warm and spicy, and I shiver slightly. I turn my head just so and whisper back.

"She said _Take us home_ in the dragon language." Brick looks impressed.

"How did you know that?" I furrow my eyebrows. _How DID I know that?_ I think. Before I could answer, my tattoos started to glow again and we were enveloped in a bright white light.

-At the Puffs' house-

When the light died away, we were standing in our backyard. I sank to my knees, suddenly exhausted. My markings dimmed and I saw spots. I saw Bubbles rush over to me, along with my sisters. Their mouths were moving, but I couldn't hear the words. I shook my head slightly, but it made me really dizzy. The world started to spin and I blacked out. Again. Great.

**Bubbles' POV**

No no no no no no no no! Not again!

"Blossom!" I wailed. I was on the ground next to her, running my hands over her face, trying to revive her. She wasn't responding.

"I thought we were done with this shit!" Buttercup says angrily, running a hand through her ebony hair. Bell faces Kytlara, a fierce look in her eyes.

"You said she was healed." She says dangerously. Kytlara looks at her steadily.

"She is." The Dragon Queen answers.

"Then why is she unconscious and unresponsive?! AGAIN?!" I practically shriek. I'm angry, furious. What is causing this?!

"Calm down, little one." Luna says soothingly. Boomer walks up to me and hugs me.

"Don't worry, Bubbles, we'll figure it out." He says softly. I nod against his shoulder. The Queen shakes her head, bewildered.

"This is not because of any injuries. Hers are all healed. This is the work of someone with evil intent."

"But who?" Draco wonders. Bunny starts to shake. Her fists are balled and her eyes glow dark purple. That only happens when she's REALLY mad…oh crap.

"WELL LOOK WHO DECIDED TO SHOW UP!" Bunny screams. She shoots a beam into the air, and a force field suddenly appears. It's dark blue and crackles with electricity. Oh hell no. The ball dissolves, revealing five girls our age, dressed like sluts. The Punks. Berserk laughs maniacally.

"Oh, that was too easy!" she cackles. "Blossom really IS weak!" Brick growls, making Berserk frown. "Bricky, what are you and your brothers doing with _them_?" she asks. Brick's eye twitches.

"Well, for one thing I couldn't stand being around an ugly bitch like YOU." He retorts. His brothers laugh hysterically. Berserk grits her teeth.

"That stupid bitch, Blossom, she clouded your mind! You LOVE me, Brick! We were MADE for each other!" she screeches. That's it. No one, and I mean NO ONE, insults my older sister like that and lives. I can feel the rage, the anger building inside of me. I'm furious at the injustice done to my sister. We all are. Our bond-mates sense this and take their positions behind us, coiled and ready to strike. Kytlara takes Blossom behind the others, out of harm's way.

"Why can't you just take a freaking HINT, Berserk! They don't love you! They hate you!" Bell shouts.

"Shut the fuck up, tramp!" Blaze yells at her.

"Leave my sister alone!" I scream. Brat smirks at me.

"Ooh, looks like Little Miss Perfect is losing her temper!" she teases. "Why, all because we beat the shit out of your pathetic excuse of a sister?" I open my mouth but Buttercup speaks up. Her voice is oddly calm.

"Just like we're gonna do to YOU." The venom in her voice makes the Punks take a step back.

"_MAYARE DEKUL TOTALUS!" _Bunny yells at the top of her lungs (*_A/N:_ for those of you who don't know, it's about as loud as a sonic boom. One of the upsides of being the most hyper. You get a REALLY big mouth. XD). Our bodies are instantly covered with our signature colors. My jean shorts and baby blue tee are replaced with white ankle-length skinny jeans and a sky blue tunic that hugs my curves, ending just above my mid-thigh. A chain of water rests on my hips, and my hair is down, stopping at my mid-back. A thin crown of braided silver rests on my head (wrapping around, starting at my forehead). A staff of ice forms in my right hand, and my forearms are covered with silver armbands (similar to Wonder Woman's bracelets). My sisters are wearing the same thing in their colors. Bell has a belt of fire and two long whips blanketed in red flames. Bunny's belt is air, and she has a pair of purple nunchuks. Buttercup has a belt of rock, and a scythe enforced with solid stone. They Punks stare at us, speechless, and our counterparts look impressed.

"You will pay for hurting Blossom." We say as one. Our eyes flash, and we rush the Powerpunks.


	8. Chapter 8

**_*A/N:_ Hey hey hey mah readers! Hope you're enjoying the story! I know I am LOVING writing it! It's so much fun! XD LOL This has to be my favorite chapter so far. I was laughing so hard while writing this. The Punks are, and I quote, "cruisin' for a bruisin' " OH what a 'bruisin' they will get! MWAHAHAHA! So...READ ON PEOPLES! :D**

* * *

Chapter 8:

**No One's POV**

The girls rushed the Powerpunks, their eyes glowing and fists clenched around their weapons (everyone was in the air, the boys were watching from their positions next to the dragons). They were out for blood. The Punks' blood, to be exact.

_**Blue's Fight**_

Bubbles reached her target first, being the fastest of the five. She drew her staff back and whacked Brat across the face with it, sending her flying towards the ground.

_WHAM! _Brat created a small crater in the grass. She got up, staggering. Her nose was bleeding and her face was furious. Her sisters shrieked.

"Brat!" Bubbles smirked.

"Can't take a little beat-down, Brat?" Brat growled and launched herself at Bubbles, who simply stepped to the side. She brought her staff down on Brat's back, whipping her towards the ground again. Brat caught herself at the last second and faced Bubbles, a murderous look on her face. Brat's fingers sparked and she sent a stream of electricity at Bubbles. Bubbles created a wall of water, which absorbed the electricity. She froze the wall into solid ice and thrust her hand forward. The ice responded and flew towards Brat. Brat zapped it, but her attack simply rebounded and shocked her. She let out a cry of anger and punched the ice block, shattering it. Brat summoned electricity until she had two dark blue, crackling balls of it. She threw them at Bubbles like dodge balls. Bubbles pulled water from the air and it took the form of an otter. The otter glided through the air in front of Bubbles and absorbed the electricity. It turned dark blue and attacked Brat, forming a chain of water around her mouth. She tried to scream, but ended up choking on the water gag. Bubbles put two more water chains on Brat, tying her arms and legs together. Brat thrashed in mid-air. Bubbles frowned.

"Don't EVER insult Blossom again. Got it?!" she yelled the last part. Brat's eyes widened nervously. She was WAY outmatched. Who would've thought that living in the luxury of the Dark Empire's castle would make her so out of shape? She was snapped from her thoughts as she felt the water harden into ice. She wrenched her body around again, hoping to escape the ice, but it was unbreakable. Bubbles floated up to her and punched her in the face. Brat fell from the air, unconscious. Bubbles watched with an emotionless face, but caught her at the last second, being the kind one. She dropped Brat onto the grass and waited for her other sisters.

_**Greens Fight**_

_WHO THE HELL DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS?! NO ONE INSULTS BLOSSOM LIKE THAT! NO ONE! _Buttercup thought angrily. She lunged at Brute soon after Bubbles hit Brat into the ground. Brute was focused on Brat and didn't see her coming. Buttercup smirked and sliced Brute's arm with her scythe. Brute screams in pain, shooting away from Buttercup reflexively.

"Oh look, is Brute _scared_?" Buttercup mocks. Brute's eye twitches and she flies at Buttercup. BC grins and stands her ground. Right before Brute comes into contact with her she lowers her shoulder, slamming into Brute's thigh and flipping her over her back. Brute tumbles from the sky, clutching her thigh. Buttercup laughs.

"Wow, you girls are REALLY out of shape!" Brute can't help but wonder if she's right. _What if Berserk's plan of lounging around their dragons' castle was flawed? We're no match for angry Powerpuffs. But how did they get these powers?!_ She's jerked from her train of thought as Buttercup appears in front of her. BC clenches her fist shut and the earth raises up and cages Brute in a ball of solid rock. Brute screams in fright. She pounds the walls with her super strength, but to no avail. The rock doesn't budge. Suddenly, the rock dissolves, revealing a pissed Buttercup. She stands in front of Brute.

"Insult my sister again and I will hunt you down and personally rip you limb from limb." Buttercup snarls, making Brute gulp nervously. The venom in her voice says it all. She will do it, and she won't hesitate. A spark of defiance courses through Brute. She has a dark dragon as a bond-mate. She is WAY tougher than this Pukeypuff. Brute climbs to her feet and faces Buttercup. She runs at Buttercup, throwing punches and kicks everywhere. Buttercup blocks every one. This goes on for about a minute, until Buttercup growls and unexpectedly jabs Brute harshly in the gut. Brute doubles over, gasping for breath, and Buttercup knees her in the face. Brute does a back flip but when her feet touch down, the ground becomes mud and she sinks to her knees. She's slowly sinking into the muck. Buttercup is on the edge of the mud, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

"The harder you struggle the faster you sink, you know." Buttercup says nonchalantly. Brute doesn't hear her. She's too busy flailing her arms around wildly, trying to free herself from the quicksand. It only makes her sink to her chest. She can't feel her legs anymore. Finally, her head goes under. But, she doesn't drown. She slips into unconsciousness as Buttercup raises her arm in the air. The earth responds, spitting up Brute's limp and mud-covered body. Her face twisted in disgust, Buttercup drags Brute over to Bubbles and Brat, shoving the Powerpunk down next to her sister. There she waits for her other two sisters to return.

_**Whites Fight**_

"I am going to seriously mess up your face." Bell says, calmly looking at her evil, slutty counterpart. Fear grips Blaze's heart at the other girl's words, but she brushes it off. She can TOTALLY take Bell down. An arrogant smirk forms on her face and a ball of green fire appears in each of her palms. Bell sees and scowls, remembering what they did to her eldest sister. Blaze's smirk grows.

"Aw, look, Dumbbell's scared." She teases. "Why, is it because I used these to burn your poor, poor sister?" Bell tenses. Her grip on her two whips tightens and she looks Blaze in the eye.

"You're gonna regret that." She says. She brings her right arm back and lashes her whip. It dances through the air and strikes Blaze across the cheek. Her eyes widen and she screams,

"YOU BITCH!" Blaze stars throwing spheres of her green flames at Bell, but they don't touch her. Bell keeps her distance and twirls through the air, her whips swirling around her. Whenever the green flames meet Bell's whips, they dissolve. Blaze grows more and more frustrated with each failed attempt, and eventually loses it. She roars in pure fury, and launches a giant ring of her fire at Bell. Bell looks on emotionlessly. She flicks her wrists and orange flames leap from the tips of her two whips. The fires meet in between their creators, and the orange flames overtake the green ones, continuing on to Blaze. She doesn't have any time to attack, so she shrieks in anger and pain as the flames hit her. She falls to the earth unconscious, singed, and smoking. Bell shakes her head disapprovingly.

"She was almost a challenge. Almost." Bell sighs and floats down to pick up the burned Powerpunk. Strolling over to her sisters' side, she puts Blaze next to her sisters and waits for Bunny to finish her fight.

_**Purples Fight**_

"HA!" Bullet laughs. "You think you can defeat me?!" Bunny rolls her eyes.

"Cliché, much?" she mutters. Bullet stops mid-cackle and glares at Bunny.

"Well, I KNOW you won't put up a fight." She says smugly. "Your wimp of a sister didn't." That's the last straw. Bunny snaps, and all she sees is red. She starts spinning her nunchuks around and around, forming a huge purple tornado. It sucks Bullet inside. She tries to break through but the winds are too strong and she's out of shape. _Damn you and your stupid ideas, Berserk! Why did we have to attack them NOW, when we aren't ready and they're so powerful?! _Bullet thinks angrily as she lurches around inside the twister. Her face becomes green and the air is sucked out of her lungs by the sheer velocity of Bunny's winds. _Note to self: NEVER taunt Bunny when you're unprepared. _She thinks, right before her lack of oxygen makes her pass out. Bunny stops spinning her weapons and slams Bullet into the ground next to her sisters for good measure. Bunny lands next to Bell, breathing heavily.

"Just a thought, boys. Don't ever make Bunny mad. EVER." Buttercup says amusedly. They guys nod somberly.

**Buttercup's POV**

"Okay, you gotta admit…THAT was fucking AWESOME!" I shouted victoriously. Bell and Bunny laughed and Bubbles giggled. "We totally OWNED them!"

"What's with the glowing outfits and magical weapons? And what did Bunny yell before you…transformed?" Brick asked.

"Okay, one, these are our true forms, that we use for major battles, and two, Bunny said 'Total true form' in the dragon language." Bell explained.

"What do you mean 'TOTAL true form'?" Butch asked, stressing the word 'total'.

"Well, we can summon our weapons or just our symbols of power, the crowns and armbands, and then we can summon our entire true form, where we are most powerful." Bubbles said patiently, walking over to Boomer, who gave her a side hug. Bell bristled and I growled softly.

"Bubbles, why did your water take the shape of an otter?" Bryce questioned. Bubbles smiled.

"We each have an animal sign, kind of like an avatar. Mine is an otter, Buttercup's is a tigress, Bell's is a fox, and Bunny's is a…well, it's a bunny." She says, giggling at the last part. Bunny grins and powers down, returning back to normal. The rest of us do the same.

"What are we gonna do with those sluts?" I ask, looking at the Powerpunks. Hold the fucking phone…

"WHERE THE HELL IS BERSERK?!" I shout. Our eyes widen and we start frantically looking for the red Punk. When our backs are turned, Berserk appears next to her unconscious sisters.

"OVER HERE YOU IDIOTS!" she yells. We whip around to face her, ready for a fight. She glares at my sisters and me.

"We'll get you for this…and it's not gonna be pretty." Berserk snarls. I laugh.

"Please, bitch, we beat your sisters' fucking asses without breaking a sweat. We can do it again." I say, smirking at her. She scowls at me, and then looks at Brick. Her eyes soften and she says,

"Don't worry, Brick, once I get rid of that whore Blossom you and I can live happily ever after." Brick tenses, and his eyes become murderous.

"You fucking TOUCH Blossom and I will end you." He says coldly. _Hm. Maybe he really DOES care for Blossom…_ I think. _Whoa there, BC. Don't get ahead of yourself. Blossom CAN'T date anyone, not after that retard Dexter broke her heart._ Berserk scowls.

"No, Brick, this isn't you. Blossom did something to you, I know it! You love ME, Brick! You always have! WE WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER!" She screams. Bell steps forward.

"Berserk, you have about five seconds to get your sorry excuses for sisters out of here before all hell breaks loose." She says, her eyes glowing. Bunny, Bubbles, and my eyes start to glow as well.

"One." Bunny snickers. Berserk doesn't move.

"Two." Bubbles says. The bitch STILL doesn't move.

"Three." Bell growls. Berserk stands next to her sisters and crosses her arms, smirking.

"Four." I snarl, getting ready to attack again. Berserk snorts.

"Please, you can't hope to defeat m-"

"Five." A voice says from behind us. We turn to see Blossom floating in the air above the dragons, her tattoos and eyes glowing gold. She directs her gaze at Berserk. "Time's up, Berserk." Blossom says. She raises her hands and a beam of white light shoots from her palms, hitting the Punks. Berserk screams in rage as she dissolves into nothing, along with her sisters. Blossom lands, and the gold light surrounding her slowly fades, revealing our sister in an outfit even I have to admit pretty. She has white ankle-length skinny jeans on, and a pale rose-pink tunic that ends above her mid-thigh, matching the color of her eyes. Her tattoos shimmer in the sun, and her hip-length auburn hair is braided, elegantly trailing down her back. A belt of white energy snakes around her hips, swirling with gold and pink. A necklace hangs from her neck. It's a gold chain with a dragon charm on the end about as big as a small apple. It's gold, with pearly-white accents and sapphires for eyes. It glows a soft pink, not enough to draw attention, but if you really look, you can definitely see it. Blossom smiles brightly.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She says, making us laugh.

"Did you…did you kill them Blossom?" Bubbles asks. Blossom shakes her head no.

"No, not yet, Bubs. The time isn't right. For now, I've sent them back to the Dark Empire." Bell gasps, eyes wide.

"But they'll tell the Dark Lord!" She says frantically. Bryce comes up and puts an arm around her shoulders.

"Relax, Bell." He says. "You girls are pretty kick-ass, I don't think you'll have a problem." She lightly blushes, but does not pull away. I smirk.

"Bryce is right." Blossom says, grinning devilishly. "We WANT them to know we're here." Bunny and Bubbles knit their eyebrows.

"Uh, remind me why we want that again?" Bunny asks from her spot next to Blade. Everyone laughs, except for Bunny and Bubbles, who still look confused.

"Because, Bun," I smirk. "Then they'll know that we're here and ready to beat their asses to the ground!"

* * *

**OMG CLIFFY! I know, I know, it's just that I like stories that keep you on the edge of your seat! I want this story to be suspenseful, so you WANT to read more! ANY-who, I'm gonna try and update every weekend, so stay tuned! XD LOL R&R PLEASE! XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

_***A/N: **_**Hi hi hi, mai lovelies! XD I'm back! I'm SO SO SO sorry I didn't update sooner, I've been really busy and lately my stories have the subject of much criticism. (if you want to know more, read the author's note at the bottom) This is a special little shout-out to all of the people who think my stories are good...I LOVE YOU GUYS! The kind reviews and compliments mean so much! :) I really appreciate it! Please keep reading my stories, I am going to try REALLY SUPER-DUPER EXTRA hard to update faster! Thank you again! **

**AND NOW, the moment you've all been waiting for...*drumroll*...**

**ZE NEXT CHAPT-ERRRR! :D**

* * *

Chapter 9:

**Brick's POV**

I stared at Blossom. She was even more beautiful now, if that was even possible. We were all sitting in the Puffs' backyard, enjoying the sun after the girls defeated the Powerpunks. I'll be honest, THAT was pretty scary. They're way more powerful with their new dragon powers. I just hope Butch doesn't annoy Buttercup TOO much, or he'll end up like Brute…I was snapped from my train of thought when a certain someone came and sat down next to me. A certain _pink-eyed_ someone. I smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" Blossom asked, looking up to the sky. I shrug.

"Not much. Just about you." She tenses and looks at me, eyes wide and cheeks tinted pink.

"Why were you thinking about me?" She asked warily. I shook my head.

"I was just wondering about your powers. I've never heard of anyone being able to send someone back to their own 'dimension'." I explain. Blossom nods slowly.

"Well, it might be because I'm bonded to the Queen." She said.

"I was thinking more along the lines of that blast." I said. "What element can you control?" Blossom bites her lip.

"I know this sounds crazy, but…I can control light." I blink, not understanding.

"What do you mean? Like you can bend light?" I asked. She shakes her head no.

"No, not just bending light. I can _control_ it, use it, manipulate it to my will." My eyes widen.

"How? When did you figure it out? Have you told anyone?" I asked rapidly. She giggles and puts a hand on my arm.

"Um…I guess that's the element that chose me, I found out while I was unconscious a little while ago, and I've told the dragons and you." Blossom says, smiling at me. I laugh.

"Well then, Pinky, looks like you have an announcement to make." I tease, poking her side. She laughs musically and swats my hand away.

"I guess so." She smiles and gracefully rises to her feet. I float up from the ground and smile at her. She turns to our siblings.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." She says quietly. But when she says it, a light breeze picks up, carrying her voice across the backyard. Everyone gets up and walks over to us, curious looks on their faces. Blossom's hair whips around in the wind, dancing around her petite frame.

"I've figured out what element I control." She says as the breeze dies. The dragons slither over to us, listening in on our conversation. They settle beside their bond-mates, and I can't help but wonder when my brothers and I will bond with dragons.

_Soon, young one._ A voice says in my head. Who was that?_ Do not be afraid, it is I, Queen Kytlara. _I relax, and bring my attention back to Blossom.

"What can you control, Bloss?" Buttercup asks curiously.

"Ooh, is it animals? Or ice? Or maybe it's sound!" Bunny says excitedly. Blossom laughs at her eagerness.

"Bunny, I think you've got sound covered." Bell says, an amused smirk on her face. Bubbles and Buttercup laugh as well. Bunny playfully sticks her tongue out at Bell.

"Alright, alright, you guys, enough of that." Blossom says in a motherly voice. Buttercup rolls her eyes, but smiles and sits down next to Butch. Her sisters and my brothers soon follow. Queen Kytlara sits down behind Bloss, her head right above her bond-mate's.

"I can control light." Blossom says.

"…Light?" Bubbles asks hesitantly. Bloss nods.

"I can control it, bend it, manipulate it to do what I want." She explains.

"Could you go into detail? Like give us specifics?" Bell questions. Again, Blossom nods yes.

"Well, I can emit light, flames, or heat." She starts. "I can control all forms of energy. For instance, I can change how hot or cold something is, and I can change its kinetic energy. So if something's flying at you or sliding towards you, I can stop it or make it move somewhere else, like telekinesis." We nodded and she continued. "I'm able to move at the speed of light and I can make copies of myself so I confuse my enemy. The copies aren't real, though, they're more like projections of me." She stops for a moment and bites her lip, looking nervous. "I also have the ability to…" she trails off, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"What is it, Blossy?" Bubbles' asks.

"Yeah, Red, what's up?" Buttercup says. Blossom takes a deep breath.

"I have the ability to…control all four elements." She says, looking up. Her sisters gasp in shock. No one moves for five whole seconds. Then, they all get up and run to Blossom, crushing her in a group hug.

"Blossom that's AMAZING!" Bunny shouts, jumping up and down.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Bell demands. Bloss smiles sheepishly.

"I thought you'd be upset because I can control your elements." She admits. Buttercup laughs.

"Blossom, we're not mad! I think it's pretty damn cool." She says. Bubbles giggles.

"Me too!" The blonde Puff says happily.

"Wait…so you can control ALL ELEMENTS?" Boomer asks. Blossom and her sisters separate and come closer to us, standing or sitting next to their counterparts.

"Yeah, I can bend air, water, earth, and fire, and the specialized elements as well. But, I'm not as good at those. I'm better at the NATURAL elements." She says patiently. Butch smirks.

"Good, cuz for a minute there I thought I had some competition." Blossom laughs.

"You'll ALWAYS have competition, Butch." She retorts.

"OOH, BURN!" Bunny and Blade yell simultaneously. Buttercup, Bell, and Bryce burst out laughing, and Butch looks at Blossom in surprise.

"Nice one, Pinks." Butch compliments. "Didn't know you had it in ya."

"She's related to me, isn't she? Of course she has it in her!" Buttercup says, giving Butch a smug look. He chuckles.

"I guess so." He says, draping his arm around her shoulders. She rolls her eyes again, but doesn't move it away.

"There's more." Blossom says. "I can make fire invisible if I want to, and I can make it so hot that anything that touches it will instantly vaporize." Our eyes widen. "I can cover myself in pure white flames so no one can touch me, too. And I can unblock and purify chi flows." She glances at me, and I smile encouragingly. "The last thing is that when Kyt and I are working together and combining our auras, we can reality bend." Bubbles tilts her head to the side.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Reality bending can change appearances, conjure up any object, and can manipulate any object. Meaning, I can change something's looks and shape, and I can summon any object needed." She takes a deep breath and smiles brightly at us.

"Are you done?" Bryce asks. Bell hits him upside the head, and we laugh.

"Yes, I'm done." Blossom giggles.

"That's really cool." Blade says. Bunny grins and attacks Blossom again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! IT'S FREAKING AWESOME!" She yells. Blossom and her sisters laugh and Bunny detaches herself from her older sister.

"Now come, we must train together." Kytlara says. Blossom bites her lip and nods.

"Wait!" Buttercup shouts, putting her hands up.

"What is it, little one?" Castor rumbles. Buttercup points at Blossom.

"I am not letting you out of my sight." She says. Bell and Bubbles walk over to their green-clad sister.

"I agree." Bell declares, crossing her arms. Bubbles gives Blossom a look.

"Ditto." She says. Bunny squeals.

"Oh, does this mean we can train together?!" She shrieks. A thoughtful look comes on Blossom's face.

"Why not?" She shrugs. "Is there somewhere where we can train without drawing attention?" Kytlara dips her head.

"We can go to the ancient training grounds, where royal dragons and their bond-mates once trained." Bunny raises her hand like a kindergartner.

"Um, how will we get there?" She says curiously. Alaia laughs.

"We just have to say a phrase in dragon-tongue and we will teleport there." My head snaps up. I just remembered something!

"Hey Bloss, how did you know what Kytlara said when she was speaking in dragon-tongue?" I questioned. Boomer pipes up.

"Yeah, and how did Bunny SPEAK dragon-tongue?" My counterpart turns to the Dragon Queen.

"How DID we do that?" Blossom asks. Draco chuckles.

"Well, you are the Chosen One, Blossom, so you can speak and understand our language, or any language, as a matter of fact." The girls look bewildered.

"Okay, but how did BUNNY, of all people, speak it?" BC says. Bunny slaps her arm playfully.

"Hey! I heard that!" She scolds, making Buttercup smirk.

"When you are transforming, because you are using dragon power, you speak dragon-tongue. You are still able to speak English; it's just that when you are using the powers given to you through bonding, you revert to our native language." Luna explains.

"Oh, okay, cool!" Bunny says happily. Bell crosses her arms.

"Can we go now? I wanna see Blossom's powers!" She whines. Blossom giggles and Kytlara nods. Again, my brothers and I walk over to our counterparts and stand next to their dragons.

"_Cruata lyet graedun oliquious._" Kytlara says loudly. I lean forward and whisper in Blossom's ear.

"Translation?" I see her shiver slightly.

"She said _Take us to the training grounds_." She whispers back. I nod and straighten. There's a flash of white light, and the sensation of falling. Next thing I know, I'm on the ground, looking around at the ancient training grounds.

* * *

**Yeah, not my best work, I know. Again, really sorry, it's just that one of my 'friends' read my fanfics and said that I was awful and couldn't write anything to save my life...I cried. I put a LOT of thought into my fanfics because it's stress-relieving, and just plain fun! But when someone tells you you can't write...it hurts. I just wanted to say thank you to all of my followers and supporters for being so kind and helpful. And Bridget, if you're reading this, I only have three words for you: GO. TO. HELL. **

**Thanks again to my (appreciative) readers! Please R&R! XOXO**


End file.
